Aida Riko One-shots
by ReverseHaremLover-Akari
Summary: Here you find Aida Riko one-shots, Riko x Kuroko , GoM, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise, etc etc. Summaries for each one-shot will be available in the chapter. KuroRiko: It all started with the Seirin's coach watching their training and doing some analyzing, Kuroko received a cut on his eyelid, and she dragged him into the dressing room, taking care of the wound. Finally being alone wit
1. Analyzing day turning hot-RikoKuroko

AN: This is where I will post all of my future Kuroko no Basket one-shots / Riko pairings only xD

First up is: Kuroko x Riko (this one-shot got posted as a challenge on tumblr, if you have read it before ;) Since that is the reason why I wrote this one-shot in the first place)

Summary: _It all started with the Seirin's coach watching their training and doing some analyzing, Kuroko received a cut on his eyelid, and she dragged him into the dressing room, taking care of the wound. Finally being alone with the coach, Kuroko took actions, and surprised her greatly.  
_

* * *

Hearing the loudness of the ball vibrating through the floor, made Riko heave a dull sigh. Whilst sitting at her usual spot on the bench and watching as Seirins' team were practicing, she held a small notebook, and a pen. Her eyes squinted slightly, while her vision roamed over each member of the team.

'Hyuuga needs a break and something cold, from the way he's sweating. He also is resting more of his weight on his left foot, instead of both. Probably twisted it earlier, or one of those lines,' Riko wrote the text under the column named "Hyuuga Junpei", shaking her head out of dissatisfaction.

As she had finished with inspecting the captain, her orbs landed on the male standing next to him, and giving him a thumps up. 'Teppei...' her mind observed quietly, scanning him up, and down. A small frown was put in place, when she noticed his hand being unsteady, and his fingers shivering faintly.

'He probably tensed his fingers too much while holding the ball and almost tripped earlier, going unnoticed by his teammates.' the pencil raised lightly above the paper and moved a bit further down, until it halted on the next column, "Kiyoshi Teppei." Scribbling down her analysis of Teppei, she glared at the piece of text, and slumped down her shoulder-blades, feeling promptly annoyed.

As she completed with analyzing two of of her team's members, a drop of sweat appeared on top of her forehead, and sliding down at the corner of her right ear. Her head shifted gently, when she glanced down towards a water bottle that sat next to her on the bench. Smiling at the tasty looking shimmering liquid, her hand reached out for it, and grabbed it softly. While Spinning the cork, with her fingertips, the intense sound of a thud echoed throughout the gym. Riko had taken of the cork, when she finished with spinning, and now a straight line lighted on her lips. Ignoring the small commotion, enveloping slowly around herself, she parted her lips, and placed the bottle against her mouth. Pulling back her head, she let the fluids flow down easily, and chill her hot body. Some water had emerged from the corner of her lips and were now, gliding down onto her skin, and slipping inside of her shirt. A small shiver erupted from her chest, when it felt the coldness tilt at one part of her breast. A moment went by and Riko had placed back the bottle next to her, with a small blush coating her cheeks, while her eyes lowered, and stared down to her chest. It was still cold, but she tried to hold back from putting her hand right there, and take out some of the liquid, at least. Sighing at her own klutziness, the girl centered her eyes back onto the court, and narrowed. "What are you guys staring at?" Her voice chimed with a thin hint of annoyance.

"N-nothing coach," Hyuuga mumbled, adverting his gaze from her pooling orbs.

"Nothing you say..." Riko's eyes had widened in slight curiosity, when she got a good look at the redness that dotted his skin bellow of his hues.

"Yeah," Kagami agreed quietly with the captain, rubbing the back of his head, in an attempt to distract himself from the coach.

An elegant eyebrow rose up in question, when she noticed the crimson color covering some parts of his face. Even Teppei and Izuki avoided her gaze, as soon as it had landed on theirs. Shaking her head in dismay, her fingers tangled around the notebook, and pen, that laid securely on her lap. She put them down on the other vacant spot on the bench, quite neatly, as she gave them a last touch of her fingertip. As she rose up from the wooden object, her hand had snatched the water filled with water, and was now storming off, towards the male.

As she halted her steps in front of them, they gave her a confused stare, and blushed. Their vision was viewing something else, then looking her straight into the face. Her neck and neckline were bathed in a few droplets of liquid, the water glimmered under their vision.

Yawning for a bit, Riko's lips quirked upwards into a dark smirk, and she held the bottle in front of them, with both of her hands. Laughing cruelly, she splattered all of the water at each of the guys, that dared to stare at her with such weird eyes.

The men were shaking in respond to her evilness, grinning she tossed the now empty bottle in a random direction, not caring where it landed. "I advice you guys to get back to training, expect for you two, hyuuga, and Teppei. Go and take a stroll with number 2, he needs a walk," she ordered briefly, glaring at them if they were attempting to go against her words. They were final.

The two of them only managed to nod, staggering slightly, when they went to get number 2.

"That's how you do it," Riko grinned to herself, hands on her hips, as she began laughing smoothly.

Getting back to being serious, her orbs snapped over to Kagami, and inspected him throughly. 'Ohh, for once he hasn't hurt himself.' A satisfied smile adored her lips, when her vision scattered to Izuki. 'Looks good.' She merrily nodded and let her eyes rest upon Kuroko...

Finding the boy nowhere to be seen, her eyes fluttered dumbly. "Where's Kuroko-kun?"

"Here coach," She jumped a few steps forward, hastily turning around, and finding him looking up at her, curiously.

'Did he stand behind me the whole time...' she scoffed, shaking her head as to dissolve her earlier bounce. Her mind froze, while her gaze had stopped on his left eye. It was quite red, while crimson fluids dripped down, and shielded the white parts of his orb.

"What happened?!" She was already next to his side and looking at the small cut, with a worried glance.

"Kagami-kun hit me with his elbow," He stated calmly, shutting his eye, when she touched the tip of his eyelid. She was holding a towel against the wound, cleaning it carefully as possible, so the boy wouldn't go through any pain. The towel had been around her neck the whole time from the start, since she was sweating somewhat earlier today.

'Was this the commotion I ignored before...' Riko regretted her actions silently to herself, as a swarm of sadness hovered over her face. She was busy with erasing the blood from his eye, that she forgot to yell, and hit Kagami for doing something so stupid, towards his own teammate. Though one would have guess that it probably was an accident, seeing as Kuroko has a really thin presence. He mostly appears out of nowhere and makes them all startled in several occasions.

"Let's go to the changing rooms, I have more medical equipments there," without letting him have time to reply, she dragged him alongside herself, while her hand was pressing against the cut, to keep the crimson fluids from oozing out. "You guys, run five laps around the school building, and then you can end practice for today," Riko added as an after thought, while she, and Kuroko headed out of the gym.

Moments later, Kuroko was sitting on a chair, and Riko spraying something that stung his eye a lot, then she dotted a paper in it, and taking it off of his lid. Later came a plastic, that she put on the wound, and sighed heavily. "Thank god it was nothing serious," she muttered with a small nod of approval to her own handy work.

"Thanks coach," Kuroko appreciated it, having her as his coach, and he always has. Nothing would go amiss by her gaze, everything she noticed about all of them, and would stop them, when she found it getting crucial. Her eyes had studied the body a lot, of national players, next to her father. As a coach, she is strict, and does her best to instruct them, and also giving them advice, where they need to focus a bit more on, and get better at.

"You shouldn't be playing for awhile, it will be hard to only use one eye, and the cut might revert back to its' previous state. " she told him, while she was putting back the medical supply inside of a large box.

She was sitting on her knees, as she put back the things she used, in their rightful place. Sweeping away the lingering sweat on her forehead, a eerily yawn slid against her shut teeth.

Kuroko's eyes were watching her back quite intensely, his eyes have always been on her, whenever he did not play a game. He had seen all of her angry, happy, and even sad moments. Something about her made him interested to know more, he craved for it.

He lifted up his hand high up in the air and reached out, to grasp a few strands of her hair, caressing them softly. Then he left the chair and plopped down on the ground, behind of her, and placing his nose above her hair, inhaling her scent. A sweet aroma grazed at the tip of his nose, while he held her hair a bit more tightly.

"K-Kuroko-kun..." a blush was forming at the top of her skin, as her hands had frozen during action, and her lips slightly parted.

"Coach," He murmured against the strands of her hair, leaving a soft kiss before he pulled away from her locks.

Kuroko never liked it, whenever she talked to the captain, or Kiyoshi. Seeing as they were quite close, it made him strange, and try to get in their way. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he did not, his presence was after all too small. And now, he had her all to himself, and was not letting her leave so easily. He has waited for a moment like this in ages, he wanted to at least savor it, and pierce it into his mind. So he wouldn't be able to forget it and hopefully the memory would stay in hers as well.

A pair of petite hands wrapped around her stomach and pushed her back against his chest, while a husky breath tilted her left ear. The redness on her cheeks increased at every second, he squeezed her gently, and placed the tip of his tongue, against her earlobe. The wetness made her shiver almost instantly, as she squirmed her eyes shut, and shuddered in respond to his touches. They were light and oddly cold, but yet warm.

"Coach..." his tone vibrated against her ear, when he whispered it quite alluring. Her breath became hitched in her throat, as she tried to regain back her calmness, she was loosing every time his fingers moved above her flesh.

A gasp escaped from her lungs, when one of his hand had slid up towards her chest, and placed gently on top of one of her breasts, holding it smoothly. "Can every inch of your body, belong to me, coach..." he mumbled, while his teeth nibbled against the nick of her ear.

"Ahh..." a raspy moan darted out from her lips, when she felt one of his fingers press against her nipple hidden by the fabrics of her shirt. He was teasing it roughly, first going slow, then quick, and then stopping.

Riko frowned at the lack of contact on her chest, while her arms suddenly tensed up. His hand had moved aside the cloth and placed his lips against her shoulder. A hot breath swarmed over her flesh, forcing a small shake take place, as another gasp sounded from the young girl. She felt his hot lips leave her be, as his other hand went up towards her empty breasts.

"Everything about you coach, is pretty," Kuroko stated calmly, while both of his hand began rubbing her breasts, and nipples.

"Mhmm... Kuro...ko..." she moaned, as a shiver ran down her spine, and her body's heat enlarged, expanding all over her form.

He pinched her nipples roughly, through the cloth, and glancing at her reactions with a curious gaze. Her face was flustered, while she breathed harshly through her lips, and hues being closed. His face was next to hers, their cheeks scratching against each other. He centered around her body, so he was sitting next to her, and his head turned to stare at her expressions.

When she felt the departure of one of his hands, on her breasts, she made a small pout. Though it vanished as soon as it came, since Kuroko's other hand, gripped the other breast roughly. And it didn't take long, until the warmth of his hand came back onto her lonely nipple.

"..." A large moan erupted from her throat, as she felt her inner thighs getting hot, and giving of a tingling sensation. 'This is not right... But I can't hold it in...'

Riko's mind tried to fight against her own urges, where Kuroko forced them to come into life, and it did bother her. How could she let one of her guys to do this, why is she even letting it happen, and accepting it? She blamed herself, for the cut above his eyelid. If she only would have kept her gaze steady on the court, she would have might foreseen it. And the fact that he confessed of wanting her, only made it harder.

"Coach, please take my first kiss," the boy's declaration, made her eyes snap open, and stare straight into his serious gaze. His face came in closer, their noes touching, and lips only seconds away.

"Ahh," she breathed, her head getting warmer, and her eyes hazy, when he came closer. She put her hand behind of his hand and pushed him against her lips, the two's lips devouring the others.

*SLAM*

The noise of the door slamming open, made her startled, and pull away, though Kuroko's hand was pressing her back, against his mouth.

"...Coach and Kuroko?" One of the members voiced out, staring at the scene with widened eyes, and especially at her erect nipples showing through her clothes.

"...I had no idea..." Hyuuga mumbled, astonished at the scene playing in front of his very eyes.

"Ohh, Riko likes Kuroko then," Kiyoshi stated with a curious nod, giving the two pair his full attention.

"They're getting at it, we're watching, and taking pictures," Izuki said with a laugh, as Kagami was holding a camera, and taking a none steady picture of the scene. Kuroko forced him to have a camera today and take a picture of him and the coach, in any kind of circumstances, as long as they were the only people in the picture. Of course Kagami said "why?" and "No." but with the help of number 2, you could make Kagami do pretty much anything.

Hearing *snapping* sounds of a camera, made Riko's blush deepen, as she moved her body, so only her back would get in the picture, and at least not in her face. She had also tried to pull back her head once more, but Kuroko only pushed her back against him, and held her tightly, as his tongue entered through her cavern, and tasting her sweetness.

"Well let's leave them me~" Kiyoshi sad in a sing-tone voice, as he motioned for everyone to get out, and then he waved goodbye to the two.

*SLAM*

The door turned close and Kuroko let go of her lips, breathing in some air through his nose. Riko was coaching a lot, as she inhaled mouthfuls of fresh air through her lungs.

"Kuroko-kun..." her voice began slowly, as another cough swished out of her lips.

"Coach, I have always been watching you, and I realized my feelings for you. I love you," he spoke softly, grabbing her into a hug, and holding her still.

"Kuroko-kun... I don't know what to say to this..." She whispered, her cheeks glowing a crimson color.

"I will wait for your answer, even how long it takes," the boy said, his arms fastening around her possessively.

Surprised at first, she smiled warmly at him. "Yes."

They were in their arms like that for a very long time, which made them miss a few of their classes, and arrive home late... Slowly, her feelings shall grow for the phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

The End...

Hope you enjoyed it and if you wish, you can request away! As long as it is Riko x someone, boy, girl or whatever. do request the content too and not only the pairings xD


	2. Cakes - RikoMurasakibara

Title: Cakes

Type: One-shot

Pairing: Riko x Murasakibara Atshushi

Summary: Seeing as Momoi forced Mursakibara into Riko's house, the purplette was now nagging her about making sweets, but in the end he had to do everything himself…

* * *

"Ri-chin, I'm hungry," the purplette called from the living room, laying against the couch, and watching television.

"Hai, Hai Murasakibara-kun," the woman called from inside of the kitchen, as she was baking some sweets. After all, he loved junk food, and would do almost anything for them.

How ordinary was it to have someone of the GoM to lay and wait in your living room, for your cooking? None other then Momoi Satsuki could be behind all of this, when she forced Riko to stay at home the whole day, until Murasakibara entered her home. Now the two are stuck together with their company for at least a few hours, until Momoi picks him up.

Sighing, Riko dusted her clothes, while she had put the cakes in the oven, and waiting for them too bake.

"Ri-chin... Where's the food," hearing the whining sound of Murasakibara's voice, made her eyebrows twitch slightly.

"Ten minutes, Murasakibara-kun," she told him with a small sigh drifting past her lips, in a slow motion, while she shook her head.

He had been bugging her about food, when he just arrived, and he specifically told her that he wanted to eat sweets, and not normal food.

They had an earlier argument. Riko saying that "sweets" are unhealthy and that he should eat more vitamins and minerals, seeing as he is still a basketball player. And his huge body needed real nutriments, proteins, fat, carbohydrate, but not sugar... Murasakibara tried to seem menacing at first, but seeing as she only stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he went with wailing as how a small child does. Even tears sprinkled from his eyes, which made her comply to his wishes in the end. She had told him to wait for it in living room, so he wouldn't disturb her baking. At least the childish boy listened.

"But Ri-chin, I'm hungry now!" He declared loudly, pouting from the living room, though she couldn't see it, thankfully.

She sighed heavily, before replying. "That doesn't change the fact that it takes time baking something..."

"My stomach is growling, Ri-chin," sadness hinted in his tone, while she only shrugged at his childishness.

"Like I said... It is going to take awhile," now she was groaning and clutching her head, at his rash stupidness. She could swear he was worse then Kagami and Hyuuga put together.

"I want it now, Ri-chin!" his voice had gotten a tiny bit high-pitched, as she swear it sounded like he was sulking, even if she might not have seen his expression.

"..." Seeing as her ears were throbbing of the loudness by his tone, she ignored him, and went back to check the cakes. They were getting that nice brown color, they're supposed to have, and she nodded in approval. "Maybe three minutes now."

"Eh, three minutes, I have to wait for that long, Ri-chin?" A dark breath washed over her back and made her jerk towards the side, while she turned around hastily. Mursakibara was standing right in front of her, with a curious glance towards the oven, not noticing that he had scared the hell out of her.

"Mhm, looks tasty~" he chimed quietly, the lips curving upwards into a sly smirk. The number one the counter, had stopped on zero, signaling that they were done.

As she heard her cue, Riko went over to the counter, and put on some gloves, to shield her skin from the heat.

"Ouch, hot hot, Ri-chin it's burning my hands," hearing his frantic yelps, made her blink her eyes, and shift her gaze on his. The oven stood open and he brought his fingers into the steam, grabbing a hold of the tray, and pulling it outside, holding it a good while, until he finally put it down on the tablet.

Now he was blowing at his hands, tears shimmering at the peek of his eyes. Her eyes flashed, as she rushed over, with an irritated expression. Grabbing a hold of his hands, he pulled them underneath of the cool water, and held them still.

"Murasakibara-kun, what do you think you're doing! Being so hasty in getting something sweet? You burned your hands and you're a basketball player, you idiot!" she scolded angrily, mumbling a few cussing words, at his impatience.

"Hurts..." he winced at the coldness, as his hands were starting to freeze instead of burning like fire. Noticing the color of his changing to a blue one, made her drag back his hands, and turn of the water.

"You could have said something earlier, Murasakibara-kun!" she face palmed, breathing roughly, and feeling the adrenaline increasing.

The man went quiet, scooping one of the cakes into his hand, and taking a bite. "..." Murasakibara had frozen and accidentally released his hold of the cake, where it smashed into the floor. It was splattered all over.

Riko raised an confused eyebrow at him. "What's wrong now?" She demanded loudly, her tone fierce, and cold.

"...Ri-chin, take this," Without even letting her have time to react, he forced the piece of cake straight into her mouth, and viewed her reactions.

As soon as it entered her mouth, she spat out the whole thing on the floor, and coughed. "Disgusting," her voice irked, shaking her head back, and forward, several times, to get off the bad taste of her tongue.

Sighing, Murasakibara placed his hand on top of her shoulders, and lead her to the table, then pulled out the chair, and directed her for sit down. "Wait there Ri-chin, I'll mix something up real quick."

Riko snorted in respond, making a sad face, because he disliked her baking, but then she found it tasteless, and just pure disgusting. 'I had no idea he could bake...' her mind thought dryly, as she shrugged her shoulders, and then sunk them down, leaning back against the chair.

Several minutes passed and a sweet aroma entered through her nostrils, as she sniffed on the air, smiling blissfully. It was smelling so good, irking her to turn around, and head over to the sweets.

"Ri-chin, they're done," as soon he told her the news, she rose up in an instant, and paddled gently on the floor, keeping her gaze onto the several small treats. There were small candies, white chocolate, and milk chocolate, along with a strawberry pie. Her lips were watering, as she hung her mouth open, and viewed it gleefully.

Seeing as she just stood there, frozen, and in her own little world. Murasakibara put a finger inside of her mouth, parting her lips wider, and then putting one of the sweets, on her tongue. As she felt the sweetness embrace her mouth, he pulled back, and let her devour it happily. When she swallowed it down and tears began strumming down her cheeks, Murasakibara had already finished the rest of the sweets.

With a satisfied nod from the teenage boy, his index finger moved aromatically, at the leftovers from the chocolate, in the edges of her lips. He brought back his finger and put it in his mouth, licking it off.

Aida Riko could only stare bewildered at his movements, while a thin blush began to dot her skin, neatly.

"Sweet," he murmured, grasping a hold of her hand, and bringing it to his lips. "Some chocolate here too, Ri-chin..." Departing his lips aside from each other, his tongue slid out of his mouth, and tangled around the piece of her fingers.

Shuddering, Riko's eyes adverted down onto the floor, and avoiding the scene, that forced her chest to thump speedily.

"Ri-chan! Mu-kun!" The sound of Momoi ringed through their ears, as loud footsteps came closer. "H- What are you doing? Ehhh, am I interrupting something, here?" She grinned towards the pair and waved eagerly in the direction of Riko's presence.

Blushing madly, she pulled back her hand at once, but got stopped by Murasakibara's. Ignoring the disturbance of Momoi's existence right now, he took her whole fingers inside of his mouth, and began sucking on them, like they were a lollipop.

"Hey..." Momoi's face flushed at the scene, Murasakibara looked quite erotic as he sucked lovingly on her fingers, and Riko was red all over, as soft moans escaped through her lips.

"Mu-kun...Ri-chan..." Momoi tried to regain their attention, but failing horribly, as the sucking sounds only got louder, and the sight of Riko trying to get away, from his grip. "I'll just wait outside then..." Feeling awkward, Momoi took her leave, and stood outside of the front door instead, sending of a text to Aomine.

"Mu-kun is kissing Ri-chan's fingers..."

A second swept by. "Damn bastard... I'll get her for myself at a later date, thanks for the very annoyingly info, Satsuki."

"I had to tell someone Daiki... It was really awkward too..."

"I am busy... Let me know when you'll fix us up, see ya Satsuki."

Sighing, she shook her head, and let her body glide down onto the ground, crouching into a sitting position.

* * *

I love Riko x Murasakibara lols and I was in the mood for those, when I urged myself to write any Riko x someone one-shot, for the challenge 111 rare pair battle on tumblr, I hope you guys enjoyed this! ;)


	3. Valentine's Day- MuraRiko

**Title:** Valentine's Day

**Pairing:** RikoMursakibara (I love this pairing a lot lols xD )

**Summary:** Riko detested Valentine's day but maybe at this unexpected encounter, will change all of that?

**Warning:** Cuteness ahead! (this one was also for the rare pair battle challenge on tumblr! )

* * *

Again it was this day, that only happened once a year, on February 14th. That same day she hated with a passion, first she never got a chocolate ever, and she didn't hand out any either. Why would she, when she never got anything in return?

Sighing to herself, Aida Riko was in a small shop with lots of candies, and other cute things. She spotted lots of different chocolates shaped as little hearts. Her eyes roamed over the the fragile looking things, quite quickly, while she shook her head, and stared at another corner.

"So cute…" she mumbled, while strolling over to the table filled with different stuffed toys. Fingers tangled around one that resembled Nigou, the dog. Smiling at the cute feline, she hugged it closely to her heart, and grinned blissfully.

"Seirin's coach," a yawning voice that sounded from behind of her made her slightly startled and she shifted her gaze towards the intruder at once. Seeing the familiar face of Murasakibara Atsushi made her blink briefly and then her face scoffed, noticing all the junk food he carried.

"You're going to ruin that body of yours! With all those sweets, Murasakibara-kun," she stated with a shake of her head, where he only shrugged in respond.

"Isn't it valentine's day, how come you're alone?" He ignored her with a yawn, as he asked her a question, his hues peering curiously at her.

"…Who said I was alone?" Letting of the stuffed toy, she cussed bellow her breath, and stormed out of the shop.

Murasakibara stared at her vanishing form, but decided to follow after anyways, after he paid for his food of course.

The man had gotten outside of the shop, spotting Riko sitting on a bench, and glaring up towards the dark sky. He plopped down beside of her, opening one of his chocolates, he took out a heart, and held it against her mouth.

"Here, it's sweet, Seirin's coach," he murmured somewhat absentmindedly, placing the chocolate against her lips, and pushing it against them, gently.

Blushing at his sudden action, Aida Riko parted her lips after a moment of thought, and let him slip the sweetness inside of her mouth. Savoring the lovely taste, the edges of her lips pointed upwards into a thin smile, while her eyes gleamed contently.

While seeing her expression changing into something so happy, made him give her his full attention, watching how her mouth moved, as she was biting on the sweet. Then her Tongue slipped out and smeared saliva around her lips, while they pressed lightly against each other, when she swallowed down the chocolate.

As soon as she swallowed the chocolate, Murasakibara's lips were pressed against hers, and tasting the after taste of the sweetness. Riko moaned against his lips, obviously surprised, and stunned. Their lips smashing against each other, until he finally retreated from her now breathing form.

*huff* *huff* *huff*

"Seirin's coach tastes sweet," Mursakibara stated casually, while staring at her now plump, and fluffy looking lips.

Riko on the other hand was blushing madly. "W-what was that f-for?"

"You looked tasty," the man yawned, rubbing some sleep out from his eyes, and tilt his head to the side.

"Can I take you home?"

"W-w-hat!?" She stuttered out, while her eyes were blank, and puzzled towards his action.

"I need to taste more of your body… So sweet," he smiled, sounding a bit childish, as he spoke.

"….N-no!" A blush crawled upon her skin and forcing her to turn around, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Ri-chin…" he murmured against her forehead, leaving a small kiss, while wrapping his arms around herself, and hugging her gently.

Riko found her face met with his chest, as her flesh was coating in a crimson color. Mursakiara was holding her tightly, snuggling into her smooth, and fresh hair.

Four pair of eyes were watching the whole scene… Two were blank, the other two had widened, and pointed with his index finger, towards the two lovebirds…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I really like it a lot! *_* **

**Look out for more lovely one-shots! ;)**


	4. Vampire- AkashRiko

**Title**: Vampire

**Pairing**: AkashiRiko(I love this pairing a lot!

**Summary**: Love between a human and a vampire.

**Warning:** well this is a really sweet one-shot, showing of their love, and stuffs lols. xD / Also posted on tumblr for rare pair battle

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, human," the ice cold voice of Akashi Seijiuuro, startled her momentarily, and she almost froze her steps.

Not turning to face him, she stood her ground, and clenched her knuckles softly. "It is not our time to fight yet, Akashi-kun."

"It has been foretold, you will not fight me, instead you will run away," his flat tone, made sadness overwhelm her for just a moment, until it dispersed to nothingness.

"I am an idiot for falling for you…" her voice was shaky, as a tear began forming in the corner of her hue.

"You know that you are not. Your decision has already been made, Aida-san." she felt the soil beneath of her feet, vibrating, as he took heavy steps, in her direction.

"That might be so…" she murmured, her back still facing his, and herself stirring, when fingernails crashed into her neck. It was sharp and made her squint her eyes, out of pain. Blood stained the man's fingers, as he put them onto his tongue, and licking of the fluids.

A raspy breath escaped through his lips, when he groaned, and shuddered of the taste from her blood.

"You're such an idiot, do you know that?" She spoke coolly, turning around in one swift moment, and wrap her arms around his back, staring up to his eyes.

A thin smile was placed on top of his lips, as he caressed her hair lovingly. "You might say so, but you do not mean it, do you?"

His velvet eyes, stared at hers with intensity, and glowered in the darkness. Fangs poked from his mouth and she rose her fingertip, touching it gently.

"Do all vampires knows everything, like you do?" she scowled at him, grinning jokingly, when she fully pressed down her finger, on the sharpness of his teeth. Red liquid gushed out from the small cut and she felt his tongue lash against her skin, licking the flood of blood, off the flesh, gently.

"I am the only one, who can control everyone," he spoke slowly, as he had finished with tasting more of her blood.

She tilted her head a bit to the side, smiling. "… Well, I suppose I am crazy, for falling for a vampire like yourself."

"Then I am too, crazy, falling in love with a vampire hunter," their lips were brushing against each other, until they finally pushed against each other, softly.

"Riko! What are you doing with that vampire?" Kiyoshi Teppei, her childhood friend, and also a vampire hunter, pointed his gun against Akashi.

surprised at his sudden appearance, made her end the kiss, and stare at him. "Teppei, stop."

"Riko, he's the one that killed your own father!" The words stung her chest, as she went to stand in front of the vampire, that had forced itself all the way to her heart.

"Even so, I'll protect him with my life," she spat at her friend, glaring darkly, almost giving off the same feeling, as a demon.

Teppei shuddered and lowered his gun, glancing at her with saddened eyes.

Akashi wrapped his arms around her, embracing her from behind, and glaring at the human, with much venom hinting in his orbs. "Leave us," he ordered, his red eyes shimmering in the darkness.

The male human dropped the gun, turned on his heels, and left.

Riko heaved an annoyed sigh. "At least, it doesn't work on me," she said, teasingly, clutching his hand softly, while leaning back against his chest.

"Indeed it does not, " he let his head rest up on hers, while he shut his eyes, and rested.

Smiling softly in reply to the weight on her head, she held his hand softly, and lowered her eyelids, staying like this for a long time.

* * *

**I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing this, this pairing needs more love everyone! ;)**


	5. Sweet Kisses - RikoGoM

**Title: **Sweet Kisses

**Pairing:** Riko x GoM / Generations of Miracles

**Summary:** Aida Riko, finds herself getting suddenly kissed, by none other then the Generation of Miracles, but why? Well, hard to believe that two from her team, created this whole kissing mess…

**Warning: **Some mature content and mention of Riko's chest, time to put this rating as M xD (also posted on tumblr, for the challenge)

* * *

Seirin's coach was in the middle of watching the guys play a training match, first years versus second years. She sat silently on the bench, touching a few strands of her hair, absentmindedly. Her hair had gotten much longer now and reached all the way towards her collar bone, making her look more feminine as well. While she had walked on the streets, several glances were sent her way, and she could only shrug. It was quite odd, getting so much attention, thanks to her not cutting her hair, and letting it grow out.

A sigh drifted past her lips, as she put back her hand on top of her knees, while she kept her gaze steady on the guys' stats. She had forced them to do the match without shirts, so she could get a bit more clearer look.

"Kurokocchi~ Kagamicchi~" a quite happy voice chirped loudly, running into the gym, and disturbing the guys' training.

Seirin's teammates stopped in their tracks, staring at Kise Ryouta, that was waving his hand excitedly, running towards Kuroko, and Kagami in full speed.

"Again…" she muttered bellow of her breath. "It's the third time this week."

She eyed the three of them suspiciously, while she noticed them glance in the corner of their eyes, at her. Then she saw Kise nodding to the two, Kagami squeezing his shoulder, and grinning. While it looked like Kuroko said something, making a small blush form at Kise's cheeks.

He was heading towards her, with a meek smile adoring his features. Riko straightened her back, when she noticed he was coming over to her.

"Kise-kun," she stated cautiously, when his steps halted right in front of her.

"Rikocchi," he said with a small smile, her eyes blinking at the name he called her. 'Since when did he call me for that…' her mind could only ponder on the question lingering in her head.

He got down on his knees and gripped a hold of her hand smoothly, pulling it closer to his lips. "Rikocchi is pretty," the boy giggled and placed his soft lips on her palm, grinning.

A small blush drew over her cheeks, as she could only stare in shock at his actions. The other Seirin members, were also staring with their mouths hanging open.

"Ryouta!" She uttered his name angrily, while retreating her hand from his, and hit him across the face. "Idiot."

Tears welled up in the peek of his eyes, making her chest sting uncomfortable. He was sitting on the floor, holding his burnt cheek, while she made her way towards next to his side. "I'm sorry…" she apologized, her smooth fingers hovering about the redness, and touching it gently.

Kise was smiling to himself, as his hand had wrapped around her back, and pulling her closer to him, their lips slamming into each other. A moan crawled out from her mouth, into his, and made a shiver go down his spine. Kise bit down on her lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. Something wet dashed into her cavern and savored the sweet taste of her insides. Heavy breaths clasped against each other, as air was slowly fading.

"How dare he…" a growl sounded from the captain, as he began storming to the two, watching how he forced his tongue deeper inside of her mouth.

"Junpei," Kiyoshi stopped the captain in the middle of his tracks.

"Teppei," he snarled evilly, ready to take out his anger on anyone that dare to approach him.

"Kagami-kun, was the bet to kiss coach two times, and for that long?" Kuroko asked quietly, slightly moving his fingers, as his eyes held emptiness, and something more.

"No… That damn Kise! He's taking advantage of coach," Kagami noted, as he pointed at the two of them, and they were still kissing. Riko's hand were placed on Kise's chest, trying to push him off, but his arms were embracing her tightly.

"It looks kinda erotic…" Another member of the Serin team commented, with a bloody nose.

This only angered Hyuuga further and again he began marching towards the pair, but Kiyoshi stopping him again. "Wait Junpei, look," he motioned for another man wearing a piece of glasses walking through the gym, heading in the direction of the Kise, and Riko. Hyuuga glared towards the green haired, coming into an halt.

Midorima Shintarou was strolling smoothly on the wooden floor, another first year Takao following curiously behind of him. The man stopped in front of his old teammate and Seirin's coach, Aida Riko.

"Kise," he called out the blonde's name, forcing him to end his kiss with the lovely brunette. "are you done?"

"Midoimacchi!" He shouted in slight shock. "Weren't you supposed to come here tomorrow?" It was a statement to say, that Kise looked quite confused, seeing his former teammate on this day, and at the same time as himself.

He sighed at the boy and fixated his glasses at the brink of his nose. "Kuroko and Kagami did not say, that we couldn't do it on the same day." His tone was firm, when his lips parted in speech.

"I guess you have a point…" Kise pondered for a bit, while his fingertips were touching Riko's cheek gently, drawing a small line up, and down.

"As long as they could see it, anything was fine. Now get away from her, so I can get this done with," Midorima ordered with his cold aura.

Shrugging, Kise pulled back, and stood up, letting the green haired getting to the brunette. Instead of kneeling in front of her, like Kise had done, he went to sit next to her on the bench, and grab a hold of her head.

"Apologizes Aida-san, you can blame this all on Kagami, and Kuroko. Since this was set up by them," the man heaved a sigh, as a small blush adored his cheeks.

As his face was nearing Riko's, he felt several eyes piercing his back forcefully.

"Wai-" Riko had been stunned the whole time, not understanding a thing, and her she was, having different lips touching hers, somewhat gently.

The lips were pulsating against her own, going up to kiss her top lip, and then gliding down to wrap itself against her bottom lip. She felt her lip getting inhaled by his mouth, while a pair of teethes were scratching her skin quite clumsily. Blood dripped down from the corner of their mouths, while a hand was situated on her shoulder, and grasping it softly. Feeling the heat of his hand, made Riko's eyes widen, and a crimson color began coating around her flesh.

Her dangling hands rose up and placed onto his chest, pushing him a bit backwards, but he seemed to not mind it. Midorima regained his composure quickly, when she made him loose his balance. His other free hand had gotten to grab a few strands of her hair, keeping them in his palm, and feeling the texture of her smooth hair. It had a nice touch to it, which made him caress it a bit more.

Aida Riko was burning like fire, her body heat increased, and never eased. It felt like she was going to faint off the steam leaving her head, as it was boiling over.

"Hey, Midorimacchi, you're kissing her way too long!" the sound of a dissatisfied Kise startled her and also made her realize that she had quite a huge audience, peering their gazes at them.

"So this is what the bet was about, maybe I'll join in next time~" Takao said with a small laugh erupting from his lungs, as he pulled out his phone, and took a picture of the scene, smirking.

Kagami and Kuroko who have been watching everything until now, decided to step forward, and walk over there.

"Midorima-kun, if you keep going, then Coach will pass out," Kuroko stated from behind of him, sounding decently casual.

Groaning against her lips and rolling his eyes, the man pulled back, a hint of some redness dotting bellow of his eyes. As soon as he retreated back from her form, his body weight leaving the bench, Aida Riko lost her posture, and fell down. Her side was met with where he sat moments ago, while her mind was in turmoil.

"I am finished here, Kuroko," the man acknowledged the shorter male's presence, until he took of, and Takao sprinting after the man.

"Midorima, next time there's a bet, let me know!" He chirped, with a large grin emitting from his lips.

"I will not, seeing as something like this won't occur again," he snorted, an annoyed sigh washing the air.

Kise who had heard them from the far distance, looked over at Kagami, and Kuroko, with sadness hinted at the deepest depths of his hues. "Really? No more bets about Rikocchi…"

Kuroko ignored Kise's agony, adverting his eyes from the man's attempt at the puppy eyes.

Kagami shrugged. "Up to Kuroko I guess."

"You two, what have you been doing without my knowledge?" their fearless coach was now standing right in front of them, her hands on her hips, as she sent them death glares. "Kagami, Kuroko. " The lack of -kun did not go unnoticed by the two first years.

"It's not entirely their fau-" Kise tried to add in an helpful aid, but failed when Riko snapped back at him. "You stay out of this!" His mouth slid shut at once, while his eyes saddened even more.

"Ehm…" Kagami started to form a few words, but became uncertain, when he could feel her intense stare. Then a smirk took place. "It was Akashi's idea, coach."

"Akashi…?" she questioned, tilting he head to the side. 'Why would he do something like this, I have barely talked to the guy.' her mind wondered, any ideas that flew into her mind got blurred, as she shook her head.

"Kagami-kun, are you going to blame this on Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered from next to him.

"Shh, so what? At least she won't put us through her hell during training," Kagami said, smirking at his smartness.

"I don't think this will be a good idea, Kagami-kun. If Akashi-kun finds out then…" Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence, while Kagami took over, and spoke once more. "Then what? As long as he doesn't figure it out, noting will happen Kuroko. You are too tense sometimes, relax!"

"…" only silence met his ears, while the boy sighed, and decided to stay out of it.

"So, you did not start this is what you're saying?" She after awhile of staying quiet, Kagami nodded in respond. "I see…" She heaved a small sigh bellow of her nose, as she waved her hand against the team. "Run a few laps, I'm going home." With that said, the woman left without letting anyone stop her, and they could only view her retreating form.

The name "Akashi Seijuro" flowing inside of her mind, as she couldn't put her finger on why a person like him would choose a bet, regarding herself.

—-

The next day went by fairly well, which made her discard the thought about the bet. They were probably the only ones on the bet, she assumed while walking through the corridor of the school building.

"Aida-san," a feminine voice made her halt her steps and turn to gaze at her in wonder.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked with a small nod towards the first years.

"Someone is asking for you at the entrance gates," the other girl said, then they both nodded before leaving.

"…Well let's take a look then," she sighed, feeling that something odd was bound to happen when she went towards to meet the person whoever needed her for something. Shaking her head, the thoughts that entered her mind, got dissolved briefly.

Aida Riko found herself in front of the gates, while staring around after the said person, and now when she thought of it, they never told her about the person's appearance. Her shoulder slumped down, while a frown made its' way onto her face.

"Are you Aida-san, " a yawning sound made her jump slightly and she turned on her heels, meeting with a man's chest. Blinking, her eyes glanced upwards immediately, and saw eyes boring into her own.

His eyes left her as soon as they came and he scanned around the surrounding students leaving campus. "Where's Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin?"

"…Probably training at the gym," she observed his actions curiously and got a tiny bit surprised, when his face gleamed in respond,

"Then let's hurry, I need to get back my awaiting sweets," he stated childishly, placing his hand on each side of her waists, and raising her above ground, then heading of towards the gym.

"…." Her face turned into a tomato, as her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes frozen.

It didn't take long for the taller man to get inside of the gym and it was then she got back to reality.

"Put me DOWN!" She shrieked loudly, moving her legs, and arms, making it hard for him to hold her.

"Is that Murasakibara carrying Coach…" Kagami sweat dropped at the scene, while the ball in his hand was unmoving.

"OI KAGAMI FOCUS!" that was Hyuuga's overly loud voice, as he marched towards the first year, with heavy steps. "What are you looking at during practice?" he took a hold of the ball and glared at the man, while the red head kept on ignoring the captain. He groaned and followed his line of sight… His own eyes gaping widely.

"Muarasakibara-kun, you can put coach down now," Kuroko said, while his hand pulled at the end of Murasakibara's shirt, to gain his attention.

"Kuro-chin is really tiny," moments later, Riko felt her body lowering, and her feet meet with solid ground. "Where's my candy?"

"Here they are, Murasakibara," Kagami was smirking, as he waved the said bags high up in the air, and then hid them behind of his back, when he noticed the man reach out for it. "Remember the bet."

'Bet..' while hearing the mention of a bet, Riko turned around on her heels, and began walking. "No, I will not take part in any kind of bet!"

"Ri-chin…" Murasakibara had fallen down to the floor, looking at her back with tears shimmering at the peek of his hues. Hearing the sound of his pleading voice, forced her into an halt, and made her turn around, slowly.

"Do you really think something like that will work on me? Who do you take me for, Murasakibara-kun, " she hummed angrily, whilst staring at his crouched form.

"Only one kiss, Ri-chin?" His orbs were dispatchingn any kind of sad emotion, slamming against her heart, and making it thump rapidly.

'Damn…' her eyelids lowered until they closed, to deflect the sadness his eyes showed her. "Murasakibara-kun, you should leave, and go back to your own team. It's a waste of time staying here," her voice was filled with complacent and certainly.

A few seconds past, with only silence entering her eardrums. Curious, she wondered if he had already left her in peace. While feeling want to open her gaze, something wet, and slippery lashed against the crook of her lips.

"Ahh," she yelped, while the hair on her skin stood upright, and her vision shifted to the side, spotting Murasakibara's head way too close to her own. His tongue had slipped inside of her mouth, at their departure. It was smearing all of the saliva around her mouth, wetting her skin nicely.

Moments after, she felt his mouth press roughly against hers, and devouring her wholly. He was sucking intensely on her lips, as she was some sort of candy he found delicious.

'Am I finding myself in this same situation again…' Riko's mind thought with an inward sigh, as her lone palm hovered in the air, and went to cover the tall man's eyes.

A pair of fingers was now gripping at her hand, holding them leisurely, and warming them up.

'…Why are all of them so warm…God damn it, I will give that Akashi a piece of my mind, for letting me go through all of this.'

"Mfgmfgm," her mouth began protesting against the purplette's lips, as he was putting more of his weight against her mouth, and forcing her head to lean more backwards.

A loud "thud" emitted from the ground, as the purplette whined, and rubbed his sides, where he landed on. Without a second though, Kagami had tossed the candy bags, and they were now flying towards the tall boy.

"Mu-kun! Ri-chan!" Momoi Satsuki was standing next to their ace, Aomine Daiki, and now she ran towards Riko, that was sitting on the ground.

"Ri-chan, are you ok?" she asked quite worriedly, inspect the girl's body, and face. An elegant eyebrow got raised, as the pinkette noticed her cheeks glowing a dark red color. Momoi was grinning, while she poked the girl's nose. "I take it that you enjoyed yourself, Ri-chan?"

Snapping back to reality, Riko's hues flashed for a moment, and she glared at the woman's large breasts. "What are you even doing here, Momoi-san."

"Just accompanying Daiki," the woman chirped gleefully.

"Ouch, that hurts, Mine-chin," Murasakibara muttered in a very childish manner, as he started to rise from his bent position, and staring lovingly at the candy bags.

"Satsuki, do I really have to do this?" The sound of a very tired Aomine could be heard from the door frame, as he groaned.

"It's a bet Daiki and yes you must do it, or I won't give you the key to all of your magazines," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"…WHAT?!" Aida Riko screamed loudly, her voice echoing inside of the gym, hitting at each wall, and reverting back to her ears.

"Daiki is on the bet too, Ri-chan! Isn't that great?!" Momoi was grinning evilly, making the brunette's glare harden on her frame.

"No, I refuse. Like I will let him kiss my lips!" she deadpanned, with venom hinting in her tone.

A sigh drifted out from Aomine's lips, as he took slow steps towards the two girls. He bent down to Riko's eye level, staring at her lazily, as her hand were covering her sour lips protectively.

The boy smirked towards her, as he reached out towards her with his hand. "You know, the bet says that we don't only need to kiss your lips, Tetsu's coach." With those words known to the petite and confused girl, his nails had ripped apart her necktie, and unbuttoned some parts of the shirt.

Her eyes glowered at him, while she pulled down her palms from her mouth, and ready to slap him across the face. Seeing this, Aomine caught her hand easily, and squeezed it down, roughly. Groaning out of pain, Riko sent him a dark glare, while one of her eyes squinted. "Stop it, it's for your own good!"

"Can't do, you heard the woman," his index finger was pressing beneath of her collarbone, while it drew a line in between her chest. "Not wearing a bra, well seeing as you are flat chested, and all," he shrugged somewhat, while he put his finger inside of his mouth, and then back between her breasts. The liquid coating his finger, dripped down a bit further down, and cooling her abdomen.

At being called for flat-chested, Riko shut her hands tightly, and began shaking out of anger. Her skull began boiling, while she stared down at his head approaching her…Chest.

"Whaa-" Her mouth got silenced by his other free hand, clamping against her breath, as she tried to form words despite him keeping her quiet.

His mouth was grazing over her skin gently, until it finally pushed against her harshly, making her squirm in reply. Then she felt how her skin got pulled at, hearing a few sucking sounds leaving his lips, as he was getting a good taste of her flesh.

"Aww, bummer, I wanted to see a real kiss too…" Momoi got up from her spot next to Riko, sulking as she strolled over to Kuroko.

"Tetsu!" Momoi cheered loudly, smiling softly towards the boy, who was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" She asked a bit dumbfound, tilting her head downwards, and glancing around the court.

Hyuuga was standing frozen in the same place and a blush darkening his expression. Someone, had ripped apart his lovely coach's shirt! And touching her skin so closely… Even kissing it.. Which he had never ever done during his years of life.

Kagami was as shocked as the captain, he didn't actually think that Aomine would face the bet head on… Sure he was right, they didn't have to kiss her lips, but they at least had to kiss either other parts of her body, or a different kind of kiss, then the person earlier then them, had done.

Murasakibara, who came here before Aomine was long gone. One could assume he was probably going to enjoy his fare of sweets.

"Mhm…" A moan rasped from underneath Aomine's palm, when he flicked his tongue against the weak spot of her skin.

'Interesting,' he smirked knowingly against her body, while he pressed the tip of his tongue, more at the side, closer to a small bulb of fat.

Another moan vibrated from her mouth, when she felt the wetness draw a line up, and down, right next to her breast.

"Aomine, do understand that you are already done with the bet, take a step away from Aida-san, immediately," a voice filled with authority soused the room.

Groaning he retreated back, all of his body parts slowly leaving her, and staring at the redness of her skin, he had created. "You should cover them up, if you don't want anyone to see them, Tetsu's coach," his smirk only increased, when he felt her dark look on him.

"Satsuki, we're going back," he called towards his childhood friend, his face grinning while he moved past an stern Akashi.

"Daiki! Wait up!" Momoi shouted and ran after him.

*Huff* *huff*

While breathing roughly, Riko's arms were crossed over her damaged skin. It was red all over, thanks to Aomine's… Tongue.

"Akashi-kun," Riko's glare lowered, while she got up on her legs, and turned to look at the red head.

"You," her voice was shaking out of furry, as she stormed over to him, with loud, and coarse steps echoing on the soil. "This is all your fault." She spat coldly at him, her orbs blazing alarmingly.

"My fault?" He looked at her, keen of any emotions she could tell, while his eyes then shut, and reopened, where he was looking elsewhere.

"Did the two of you lie to Aida-san, about the bet you dared us to do?" Akashi's voice was calm and smooth to the ears, but at the same time menacing.

While they did not respond back to his question, he returned his attention to the lovely brunette standing in front of him, and appearing very mad.

Being only a bit taller then her, it was easy to reach her height, when he sunk his head down a bit, and placed it right in front of her, now gaping orbs. "Aida-san, I request that you go out with me on a date, right now."

Without even considering his oh so kind offer, she answered with a simple,"No."

"Aida-san, no one ignores my orders," with that statement cleared out, his mouth closed in onto her face, and her eyelids closed at once, shaking angrily. Something rather soft grasped at her nose, until it fell back.

"Shall we go now, Aida-san?" He offered her hand, where she could only star with unbelieving eyes,

'Did he just kiss my nose…' her mind was running around, screaming, and throwing the head back, and forward, not understanding a thing.

When his hand had landed on top of her, holding it softly, and leading her outside of the gym. Riko's legs moved automatically when he pulled at her gently.

"Hold on! I am not going on a date," she took back her hand and sighed. "Akashi-kun, leave while you have the chance."

"Are you trying to give me orders, Aida-san?" Akashi turned around slowly, to faze her, with a peculiar glance glinting at his hues.

"And so what if I am? It's not like you can stop me from doing so anyways, also it would be better if you hurry, and leave already!" She shook her head wildly, ruffling through her hair, and then placing back her hands on her hips.

"Seeing as asking nicely did not work, I will just take you by force then," he stated calmly, taking a lingering step forward. The intimidating approach made her take a step back, whenever he neared her.

"What do you exactly mean by force? That is not legal, Akashi-kun!" when her back banged against the outside wall of the gym, she still held her glare as his hands had gotten put at each side of her head. While leaning in against her face, he breathed hotly, and darkly on her skin. "I will take you with me, even if I need to engage to force."

What surprised her the most, was a pair of gently, but yet possessive lips occupying hers, and keeping them fairly busy.

"Ahmgfh," a trembling moan vibrated against his mouth, while he slammed his lips against her, and pushing his body weight onto hers.

Aida Riko entered the heat of the moment and didn't care anymore, her hands wrapped around his neck, and hugged him firmly, as their kiss deepened.

As the two were absorbed in a heated moment, they ignored any stares that stopped onto them, and viewed their scene with flushed expressions.

"Hey, Kuroko does this means that Akashi wins the bet?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun," Kuroko nodded, snapping a picture of the two, and sending it to the other… Failures.

"Since I didn't bet on Akashi, does this mean I will have to give away my money…"

"Yes, Kagami-kun, you can hand them over tomorrow, if you would like."

"Whatever."

* * *

**I really had fun with writing this, one of my longest Riko one-shots as well! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, as much as I had lots of fun with writing it, everyone kissing Riko, omfg so hot XDD**

_RikoGoM best pairing ever *_*_


	6. Cat Trouble- KuroRikoKaga

**Title:** Cat Trouble

**Main Pairing:** KuroRikoKaga (Kuroko x Riko x Kagami)

**Side/Slight pairing:** Riko x GoM (Generation of Miracles)

**Summary:** Everything changes when Riko meets a fortune teller… Herself turning into a cat, ending with mend staring at her being only in underwear…

**Notes:** Slight nudity I guess and humour xD

* * *

"Meow, meow," a brown cat purred, looking up towards the person it was following after. 'Why the hell am I a cat again…' The creature thought to itself, groaning in the deepest parts of her mind.

*flasback*

Aida Riko was jumping happily on the railroad, as she swung back, and forward her handbag, and a few other bags. "Ah~" She whistled, grinning widely to herself. "Cooking time~ Thehehe~" She was carrying the nourishments, for today's meal, and she was quite excited about it.

The Seirin's coach had huge plans for her team, as she was now heading back to her home, in preparation of the bentos.

"You there, want to get your fortune read?" The sound of an old woman, startled Riko, as she halted her steps, and turned to the chord.

She raised an elegant eyebrow up in question, while she stared at where the woman was sitting. A small stall, with a black cloak covering her whole body, as a crystal ball was put on the table in front of her, where her hands were hovering over gently.

"Ehm…" Riko looked quite uncertain at the woman, as she found things like this like rubbish, and not true at all. She makes her own path and no one decides it for her.

"I can see you do not believe in fortune," the woman stated calmly, smiling smugly as she looked into the crystal.

A thin shiver erupted from her skin, making her gasp slightly. "Y-yes…" she stammered, while a gust of wind slapped against her face, and making some parts of her hair, flutter backwards.

"Ohohoho, as soon as you leave, something unexpected will happen, and you will run into two familiar men. These men will enjoy the new you~" the woman chimed cockily, as she waved, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"…..What was that all about?" Riko wondered, not having faith in her own vision, and then quietly shrugged it off. She got back to her happy state, stepping jingly on the ground, and moving the bags.

"Hehe, bentos~" she began to mumble a small melody, of a happy sounding tune.

While Riko was not looking where she was heading to, she slammed into something hard, and fell down onto the ground.

"Meow, meow," Riko forced her mouth shut, as she realized the weird sounds that left her mouth, when she tried to speak. 'Wha…' Her thoughts came into a stop, when she heard the familiar voice of one of her teammates.

"Did a cat slam into my back," he wondered out loud, as he bent down to the creature's side, and placed his hand on top of its' small head. He ruffled through the fur gently and scratched behind of its' ears, looking at it quite thoughtfully.

The dog that was placed between of his arms, stared at the cat with curiosity hinting in his hues.

The brown feline was vibrating beneath of the man's touch, as eyes shut closed, and leaned in against the feeling. 'Kuroko-kun isn't bad at this… Feels really comfortable.'

"Bags," He murmured, taking a look at them, and noticing the tag name of each of them. "Aida Riko, Coach."

The ball of fur froze on the spot and glanced at the bags, which she dropped, as she fell down earlier. He scooped them up with his other free hand, nodded a goodbye to the cat, and turned around, taking off.

***End OF Flashback***

'Never talk to fortune tellers ever again…' The cat shook its' head in disbelief, as it began sprinting after the short male, keeping a close eye on his back.

"Kagami-kun," the guy said with a polite nod, as he was holding a dog in his arms, and a few bags. The dog barked happily at Kagami who stopped in his tracks and made a disgusting expression, as he shuddered at the sight of the dog.

"Kuroko, do you still carry that thing around?" He asked with a horrified glance, while he side stepped away when the dog tried to jump out of Kuroko's arms, onto Kagami. Kuroko held the creature tightly, giving Kagami a sour look, at the words he used to describe number 2. "And why are you holding so many bags," The taller man stated with a wave of his hand, referring to the said items.

"I found them, Kagami-kun. They belong to coach," he said, with a small nod of his head, as he threw a few bags onto Kagami, who caught them with ease.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily, as he was now holding all of the bags, even Kuroko's basketball bag.

"Kagami-kun should make himself useful," Kuroko began strolling of into the direction of the coach's house, the angry red head following closely behind.

"Kuroko! What was that for!" In respond to his flaring, number 2 looked at him from Kuroko's side, and barked, sticking out his tongue in a teasing manner.

"…" the red head lessened the powers in his legs and came to a stop, as he shuddered vigorously at the animal.

A pair of brown eyes have been watching the whole thing… 'Right, Kagami-kun is scared of dogs… Then what about cats?' Aida Riko was smiling darkly, as she took slow, and leisurely steps into the scardy cat's direction.

Then as she came closer to him, she placed her paw on top of his shoe, and mewling loudly. First she felt him tense, as he turned down his eyes slowly, and focused them on her smaller form.

"Just a cat," he breathed hotly, as he bent down, and grabbed a hold of it, securely.

'Just a cat…' Riko frowned at the response she received from the first year and clawed at his cheek, glaring.

"Ouch, calm down," he scolded her and then tickled her stomach, making a low purr slip past her lips.

Kagami began to walk again, as he petted the cat in his arms, and smirked evilly at Kuroko.

It didn't take them long, until they were standing outside of Riko's house, and the front door was wide open. Kuroko knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, but no sound made its' way out of the Aida residence.

"Let's just put these inside and then leave," Kagami told the shorter male, as he hurried past him, and the dog, with quick steps. He had gotten inside of the kitchen and was now placing down the bags onto the sink, smiling somewhat.

"Woof, Woof," the sound of the dog barking right behind of him, made him screech, and run to a random direction of the house.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke quietly, watching the terrified man, as he muttered a few cussing words towards the dog. The red head was standing behind of the door, that lead into the kitchen, and looking towards the Kurokos.

"W-what, damn it," he stuttered, swearing beneath of his breath, and shaking uncontrollable. Four blue orbs were fixated on him, the other one looking smug, and the first one staring with an empty gaze.

"Kagami-kun, do you dislikes dogs so much?" Kuroko voiced out slowly and then blinked, when he noticed a ball of fluff coated around his arms. "So you are fine with cats, but not dogs, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah, so what," his voice held a hint of irritation to it, as he breathed husikly.

"Nothing important," Kuroko placed down the dog on the floor and watched as it scuffeled towards a frightening Kagami, who ran up the stairs, and then getting inside of a random room, slamming the door shut.

"That was close, damn that Kuroko," he inhaled slowly, while he strolled over towards the bed, and then plopped down, sighing out of relief.

"Meow, meow…" Riko send out another glare, when she noticed where they were… Right inside of her bedroom and here he was, sitting on her bed so familiarly.

His eyes returned theirs' attention back towards the cat and petted it immediatley, hearing soft purs leaving the animal.

'God damn it… Why does this feels so good…' she scowled at herself, for letting in to the pleasure, but it was so hard to resist it. It felt so good, whenever he touched her fur, and scratched her behind the ear, or on her abdomen.

"Woof, woof," hearing the loud bark echo from behind of the door, made a strong shiver go through his veins, and startle his body. "Not that thing again…" He huffed, gripping tightly at the animal in his arms, while clawing sounds could be heard.

'He's holding way too tightly,' Riko sweat dropped and kept her gaze steadily on the door, as the door handle got pressed down. A screeching sound emitted from the door, while it got dragged open. Silence met their ears, as only Kuroko was at the door, and the dog nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the prick?" Kagami said hostilly, his eyes shifting back, and forward between Kuroko, and at random spots of the floor.

"Number 2 is meeting with Aida-san, coach's father, Kagami-kun," the boy stated and entered through the room, sliding the door closed.

The red head only nodded, eying Kuroko a bit suspicous when he sat next to him, and began straddling the cat's back gently.

Mouthfuls of soft purrs escaped her lips, as she let the feeling overtake her body. 'This really feels like heaven…'

"The cat reminds me of coach," Kuroko said, absentmindedly, while petting the cat.

"You think so too, Kuroko?" Kagami questioned, staring intrigued at the small animal. "I swear it glared at me before, just like coach does when she's angry."

'…I can hear you guys,' The cat shook its head, sighing inwardly at the two mens stupidity. 'At least they're good at basketbal, even if their brains might not work so well, at times.'

"It really feels like her, like…Riko," Kagami whispered silently, slowly getting into some sort of trance, as his eyelids had lowered.

"Riko…" Kuroko repeated, also getting into some kind of trance, while his eyes also lowered.

As the name "Riko" got uttered from both of the buys lips, something heavy pressed against their bodies.

"Damn, this hurts," Seirin's coach growled through her teeth, when she felt legs hanging out from the bed, and her bottom pushing against something. Something was squeezing Riko's lone breast tightly, as her head was leaning against something rock hard.

"Coach," two surprising voices spoke at the same time, each one of them having a small blush tilt their cheeks.

"What are you guys looking at now," she sighed and shook her head, as her eyes flashed for over a second.

Her body was ice cold, both of her private parts were hurting like hell.. And here she was, having her upper body laying against Kagami, while her lower body was above Kuroko's legs, she noticed while she scanned her surroundings.

"This can't just be happening…" she mumbled, feeling her face heat up at every seconds that dribbled past her.

"Riko~ Your daddy's home!" Kagetora had opened the door and chirped loudly, then his mouth hung open, spotting his precious daughter, only in underwear, laying above two men…

"I am getting my gun, I'll save you my adorable, and sweet daughter!" He yelled, closing the door, and running through the corridors of their home.

"Omg…" Riko's face had gotten a strawberry red, as her father made her even more embarrassed.

"Coach, you have pretty skin," Kuroko complimented hesitantly, trying to make it a bit better, though he only made her blush deepen, and silence met his hearing.

"…Well your chest has a nice touch to it," Kagami added in, trying to be helpful in the situation's case.

"God damn it you two…" Riko's head was burning like fire, as she felt herself turning more embarrassed, and awkward. It was weird… Way too odd… And all thanks to a damn fortune teller!

Then the door slammed open once again, but this time it was not her father, but instead the whole Generation of Miracle… Everyone of them stood there, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, and even Murasakibara.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Stop touching Rikocchi so closely, that's unfair," Kise was pouting, while tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Since when did you turn into a pervert Tetsu," Aomine noted cautiously, a small yawn drifting out from his lungs.

"Aomine-kun, this is not what it seems like…"

"Sure, sure," he waved his hand, while smirking.

"This is unsightly," Midorima touched the brink of his glasses, humphing at the none appropriate scene.

"Tetsuya, you disobeyed my orders for being together with a woman, Aida-san's precious daughter, as well. "Akashi forced a fake smile upon his face, while everyone in the room could feel a dark aura leaking out from his body.

"Riko-chin's panties looks like strawberries," Murasakibara yawned loudly, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"…. ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Riko couldn't hold her anger anymore, she felt herself loose control.

She rose up from the quite awkward position, grabbed a few pillows, and then threw them towards the GoM, that was standing by the door frame.

"Out! GET OUT!" she shouted aggravatingly, now throwing a few of her school equipment, seeing as they still haven't left her alone.

"Rikocchi! It hurts!" Kise whined, as he got behind of Murasakibara to shield him from the heavy books. The tallest man caught each of the books, without even looking at them.

A frown stuck to her lips, as she had nothing else to throw, while they were still standing there, and looking at her too revealing form… Too many gazes were staring intensely at her, inspecting her body, and she disliked it. It made her stomach churn and twist roughly, making her feel pain stir inside.

"Brrrrrr," a weird sound drizzled by them, as she heard her father yell threatening words. "GO AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! DON'T LOOK AT HER PURITY!"

And so, it didn't take moments until all of the GoM was gone from her sight, and Kagami had opened up her window, ready to jump out, as he held Kuroko by the shoulder.

"Coach, sorry, desu," Kagami apologized, as his cheeks were stained in a darkish color.

"See you tomorrow Coach," Kuroko nodded, appearing none fazed to everything that happened.

Riko sighed as she saw them run from her house, when they had gotten down to the ground.

"RIKO! Are you ok my daughter, they didn't do anything weird to you?!" Kagetora was asking franticly, making Riko breathe heavily in respond.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. NOW!" She gave him a death glare, kicking her legs in the air towards his direction.

The man shuddered beneath of her dark eyes and went away, as fast as he came…

"… Screw fortune tellers," she muttered, laying down on her bed, and covering her body, with her warm bedsheets.

* * *

**Hope you had fun reading this! :D :3 thank you for reading!**


	7. Heated Kiss- RikoAlex

**Title**: Heated Kiss

**Pairing**: Riko x Alex / Yuri

**Summary:** Aida Riko was walking outside in the rain, being angry, and sad. Alexandra Garcia is the one that found her and offered her some company.

**Notes:** Well, not really much, M for a reason, and I got into a Riko x Alex mood, when I spotted challenge 111 rare pair battle on tumblr, so here it is xD

* * *

It was late evening. Aida Riko was walking outside in the darkness, her shoulders slumped down, as her eyes were glancing downwards. A sigh made its' way past her lips, while she blinked her eyes, and stopped in the middle of her tracks. Something wet landed on top of her hair, then it increased, and more raindrops dribbled down, wetting her head, and staining the rest of her body.

A groan drifted out of her mouth, as she looked up, watching the downpour. The fluids washed her eyes , her face, and then oozed down all the way to her chest. Riko let another sigh escape her lips, as she glanced towards her breasts, and placed her finger tip on the right one, feeling how soaked it had gotten.

"Achoo," she rubbed her nose, as she started to sneeze quietly. Her arms slid around her body, as she hugged herself, and began shivering. "Cold… Stupid Hyuuga," she muttered angrily, remember how she appeared in this pitiful state. She had a fight with the captain, it made her so angry, that she forgot all of her things, and just left, walking in a random direction. She had been lost in her own thoughts, that she never realized how far she had walked.

Humming a small tone to herself, Riko stared around her surroundings, and in hope to find where she was. Shaking her head at her own stupidness, she took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. There were no buildings around herself, just a few roads, and a forest, also a bus stop, thankfully.

Her hues widened out of happiness, when she noticed the bench, at the bus sign. She went towards it

in hurry and a thin smile adored her lips. She sat down quickly and then shuddered at the cold, since the bench was smeared with cold liquid.

"So cold," she muttered, holding herself closely, as she heaved a cool breath beneath of her lips.

"Riko?" A gentle voice spoke from her side, making her turn around, and face the intruder. The Seirin's coach's became surprised, at the person she was seeing. Alex Garcia, Kagami's basketball trainer back in America, was standing right in front of her, and holding an umbrella above the two.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, filled with concern in the depth of her tone.

Riko's shoulders eased and relaxed a bit more, as she nodded towards her. "An argument with the captain, that's what."

Alex leaned in and bent down, so her face was right in front of Riko's, the tip of their noses slightly touching each other. "Is that so?" She said slowly, with a small grin plastered on her lips, as she leaned in closer.

A second later, her lips slammed into Riko's, and brushing against hers. A tongue swirled over the Seirin's coach mouth, making her gasp, and then it took the chance, to roam inside.

"Mhmm," moans slipped outside of both of their lips, as Alex's tongue was pressing against Riko's, and tasting her everything.

'So hot,' went through Riko's mind, as she was unsure on what to do, and how to stop it, but oddly she didn't mind it at this point… Her feelings were broken and she needed someone else's company, even though she was suddenly getting a deep kiss.

_Thud_

The sound of the umbrella meeting with the ground, entered through her eardrums, as Alex had made her way on top of Riko's legs. Her butt was placed on Riko's thighs, as her feet was dangling at the other side of the bench, behind of Riko's back. Heated breaths were lingering in the air, as their kiss had yet to end. Alex's teeth was nibbling roughly against the other girl's bottom lip, while Riko's face had redden, as she moaned in respond. They stayed like that for several minutes, until the broke apart, and breathed for air.

"Riko, I'll keep you company," Alex announced through a few heavy breathes, washing over Riko's face, as she held Riko's hands in front of her.

Alex beamed at the girl she was currently and literally sitting on. She drew the petite girl's hands close to her lips and left a chest kiss on her skin, purring slightly, as her eyelids lowered.

Aida Riko could only stare with confusion of the thing that occurred right in front of her eyes. Alexandra Garcia had her lips right above her hands, her lips brushing gently at her skin, making her shiver lightly at the sensation.

"A…lex," her voice began, hoarsely, as some redness were covering her cheeks. "You can let go now…" What was she supposed to do, when another girl, was giving her lots of kisses, and telling her, that she will stay with her? This was a first for Riko and she had only talked to the woman for a bit. She addressed her differently at first, but Alex wanted her to call her for "Alex" like Kagami does. Riko could only nod at the time and do as she was told.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you~" She chirped happily, leaving one more kiss on her hands, before she pulled back, and looked her straight into the eyes, whilst smiling.

Alexandra Garcia was really one of a kind, that she knew perfectly. The first time they had met, she kissed her on the spot, and before that she had kissed Kagami first… Meaning indirect kiss with Kagami, not that Riko felt bothered by it. The only thing that really surprised was, the kiss coming out from nowhere. And after that, the two girls had spoken a bit to each other, and Alex had gotten intrigued in Riko. Hugging her whenever she got the chance to do so and trying to steal more kisses.

Smiling uncertainly in return to the blond head, she tilted her head a bit to the side, and looked up towards the sky. The rain had stopped pouring minutes earlier and now the sky was clear, as a few birds were flapping theirs wings gleefully.

"Thank you," a whisper of appreciating startled Alex momentarily, but made her smile none the less.

"You welcome," she had wrapped her arms around Riko's back and let her chest glaze her face, as she hugged her, happily.

Riko was also smiling, since the girl did comfort her in some way, and made a few of her worries vanish into thin air.

* * *

**Please leave a comment/ or just a plain review ;) and ask for a Riko request! Go Wild it can be anything pretty much, from Riko x Momoi to Riko x Many of our hot lovelies, though no crossovers allowed lols, keep it in the Kuroko no Basket anime please 3**

_Hope you enjoyed the one-shots! *_*_


End file.
